


Back Against the Wall

by klaines_deepest_desires



Series: Love is Rough [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, D/s (somewhat), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kurt, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex, bottom!Blaine, sub!Blaine, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaines_deepest_desires/pseuds/klaines_deepest_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 5. After finally having a night to themselves, Kurt and Blaine spend it at the club, dancing. As they grew more desperate for one another by the second, they left the bar and came home. They can barely make it past the front door as Kurt decides to have his way with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This went a little more… Dom!Kurt than I originally intended. Oops?

“Hurry. _Please,_ hurry.”

Kurt’s voice was a only a whisper but it reverberated throughout the hallway, settling in Blaine’s body. The desperation in his voice, the need. Blaine swallowed thickly. He knew what was on Kurt’s mind. It was the same that was on his. He needed him. Desperately. To feel his skin against his, his hot breath in his ear… just all of him. 

Blaine fumbled with the keys in his pocket, trying to find the one that would unlock the door to the loft as quickly as he could. But he found it difficult to concentrate with the feeling of Kurt pressing into him, his hard chest against Blaine's back. He was whispering in his ear, words of salacious things he would do to him, his hot breath sending shivers through Blaine's spine. 

It was the first time they had alone together in weeks. They had gone to the club in Greenwich they both loved and after a night of dancing, bodies close together, hands wandering, and stealing kisses, they felt the rush of lust and passion sweep through them. They couldn't get home fast enough. And with everyone gone to their various activities, it was perfect. All they wanted in that moment was to let loose and be together.

With shaking hands, Blaine slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. They rushed inside.

Blaine moved to slide the door closed but Kurt pushed him into it, sliding it closed at the same time. The loud scrape of the metal door echoed in Blaine's ear and throughout the apartment. Kurt pressed both of his hands against the door, caging Blaine in. Using their slight height difference to his advantage, Kurt stared down at him, his darkened eyes burning into Blaine's. Unable to hold Kurt’s piercing gaze, Blaine's eyes flitted to his mouth, watching his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Blaine swallowed thickly and took several gulps of air before Kurt pushed him against the door. 

Blaine shivered underneath Kurt’s undulating hips.

“God, I missed this,” Kurt mumbled before rocking against Blaine once more, his movements more sure, more demanding. Blaine’s eyes closed at the wicked bliss racing through his body. Kurt skimmed his thumb down Blaine’s cheekbone and along his jaw before moving his thumb to his lips, his soft touch belying the salaciousness of his hips rocking into Blaine's. “Missed _you_.”

Blaine took a deep breath through his nose, and opened his eyes to find Kurt studying him with such intensity it startled him. He felt a renewed rush of arousal flood through his body.

Kurt traced his thumb along Blaine’s lips and in a moment of spontaneity, Blaine pursed his lips and kissed the pad of his thumb. Kurt lifted an eyebrow at Blaine’s actions. 

“Missed you, too,” Blaine whispered, placing another kiss to Kurt’s fingertips.

They were pressed so close against one another Blaine could feel the outline of Kurt’s cock pressing against him, straining against the fabric his tight jeans. Blaine jerked his hips forward. Kurt pulled back slightly with a shake of his head, preventing Blaine from finding the friction desired.

Blaine groaned in frustration, slamming his head against the door. “Come on,” he growled. He needed the release; his cock rubbed against the zipper of his jeans painfully. It had been far too long.

With a smirk, Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine’s lips in stark contrast to the tension between them. Blaine’s hands clung to Kurt’s waist and he tugged at him, desperate to feel him against him once more. He needed to feel him.

Kurt complied and roughly thrust his hips, his movements quick and sharp. Blaine whimpered into the kiss. Kurt tugged the bowtie around Blaine’s neck free and tossed it behind him. His hand drifted to the hem of Blaine’s sweater vest. Pulling back from the kiss, Blaine lifted his arms, allowing Kurt to pull it over his head and drop it on the ground. Not completely satisfied, Kurt freed the button-down shirt from Blaine’s pants. He slipped a hand under the shirt and scratched his nails down Blaine’s chest.

Blaine sucked in a short breath at the sharp sting before reaching for the buttons of his shirt to undo them, hands fumbling once more.

Impatient, Kurt slapped Blaine's hands away. He deftly undid the buttons of Blaine's shirt. He tugged the shirt down Blaine's arms and tossed it on the floor. Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes darken as he stared at him, as though he was seeing him for the first time, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before he lunged forward, pushing Blaine back against the door and latching his mouth onto his neck. Kurt kissed up and down the column of Blaine’s neck, nibbling, leaving no doubt in Blaine’s mind that there would be marks later and no way to completely rid his body of him for several days. He couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

Blaine brought a hand to back of Kurt’s neck, his fingers brushing over the short hairs, encouraging him to continue nipping and sucking at his skin. Blaine moaned when Kurt dragged his lips to his collarbone and down his chest. He sucked in a noisy breath when Kurt’s mouth circled around one of his nipples. Blaine reached for the buttons on Kurt’s shirt and undid them, wanting to feel Kurt’s soft skin against his. 

Before Blaine could tug Kurt’s shirt off, Kurt took one of Blaine's hand in his own. He moved it to his cock, silently insisting Blaine touch him. Blaine sucked in a breath of air, surprised at how hard Kurt was already. He squeezed him, feeling his hardness.

“Fuck.” Kurt’s hips jerked forward into Blaine’s hand. He continued to kiss Blaine’s chest, his neck, anywhere his lips could reach while Blaine palmed him through his pants. He ground into Blaine's hand, seeking friction.

Blaine released him and fumbled with Kurt's belt, desperate to feel him in his hands, the weight of him, the girth...his taste. God, he loved how Kurt felt, how he tasted. He looked into Kurt’s eyes. “Please, Kurt. Wanna taste you.”

Kurt sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

Blaine dropped to his knees, back pressed against the door, the coolness of the metal a stark contrast to the heat of his skin. He looked up at Kurt and moved to finish unbuckling Kurt's pants, desperate to feel the weight of Kurt's cock on his tongue. Once he lowered Kurt's pants far enough to free him, he took him in his hand, feeling the heavy weight of him, his length, the thickness of him as he wrapped his hand around him.

Blaine licked his lips in anticipation. He tipped his head forward, tongue darting out to taste the saltiness of the pre-cum glistening on the tip. Kurt shuddered above him. Blaine smirked before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. He teased the slit with his tongue before moving to the underside, flicking his tongue fast against the sensitive skin. 

Feeling Kurt shudder once more, Blaine pressed open mouth kisses along his length, swirling his tongue around him. Blaine’s own cock throbbed between his legs, trapped in the tight confines of his pants. The heady taste of Kurt filled his mouth, causing his mouth to water. The thrill of having Kurt in his mouth never faded; the thrill of _Kurt_ never faded. Blaine redoubled his efforts, wrapping his hands around his girth and stroking while bobbing his head up and down, slurping noisily. Kurt dropped a hand onto Blaine’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair, loosening the gel.

Then Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hands, pulling them off his cock and lifting them above his head, slamming them against the metal of the door.

A rush of arousal surged through Blaine. He glanced up at Kurt, shivering as he took control. The determination and concentration on Kurt’s face thrilled him. He held his wrists tight in one hand and reached down to tilt Blaine’s head back against the door. Kurt caught Blaine’s gaze and lifted his brows in a silent question. Instinctively knowing what he was asking, Blaine nodded. He took several deep breaths before opening his mouth and relaxing his jaw. He waited.

Kurt stroked Blaine’s face before taking and guiding his cock back to Blaine’s lips. Blaine held his gaze as Kurt pushed inside his mouth. His lips stretched around him. He took several short breaths through his nose and relaxed his throat as Kurt pushed deeper. Blaine was beginning to feel the initial tickle of his cock nudging the back of his throat when Kurt stilled. Blaine wanted more of him. He would always want more of him.

Fisting his left hand, thumb held tight, Blaine leaned his head forward. He worked Kurt's cock deeper down his throat, until his nose was pressed against the soft skin of his hips.

Kurt moaned. “Oh, Blaine.” Blaine’s actions and insistence that Kurt not hold back spurred something within in him and he moved his hips forward, pushing Blaine’s head back until he hit the door. Kurt held still briefly before pulling his hips back. His cock slipped out of Blaine’s mouth. 

Blaine swallowed and gasped for air before focusing his attention on the spit glistening on Kurt’s cock. He nodded once and Kurt’s cock was back in his mouth. Kurt thrust deep, pushing down Blaine’s throat. Blaine stayed still, taking what Kurt had to offer. He felt the sweat begin to bead on his forehead, the hot flush of his skin, the spit dribbling down his chin. Blaine tried to swallow around him but it kicked in his gag reflex and his body instinctively tried to pull away from him.

Kurt quickly pulled his cock out of Blaine’s mouth. Blaine turned his head and coughed, gasping.

“Deep breaths,” Kurt instructed, his fingers rubbing Blaine’s head.

He did so, taking in long breaths, allowing the air to fill up his lungs.

“You okay?” Kurt’s voice was concerned.

“Yeah.” Blaine nodded. His voice was hoarse. He leaned his head back against the door and looked up at Kurt. He smiled. His eyes darted to Kurt’s cock, still so hard and thick, so near, bouncing in front of his eyes. Blaine’s cock throbbed at the sight. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, his silent cue for Kurt to continue. 

Kurt linked their fingers together against the door, above Blaine’s head. He then wasted no time before pushing his cock back inside Blaine’s mouth. Blaine held still as he thrust in and out, using his mouth as he would Blaine’s ass. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt’s face, watching as he lost control, amazed that he still provoked that feeling within him even after all this time. 

He waited for Kurt to fill his mouth with the taste of his cum. It felt as though it had forever since he tasted him on this tongue, felt the heat of him going down his throat. 

But before that could happen, Kurt abruptly stopped and pulled out. He tugged Blaine to his feet. He pushed him into the wall and leaned against him, hands bracketing Blaine in. He kissed the side of his face. “Don’t wanna come yet,” Kurt murmured against Blaine’s cheek.

Blaine nodded in response. Of course Kurt wanted this night to last. They hadn’t been together like this in a while and didn’t know when the opportunity would present itself in the future. 

“Love you,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile. He brushed his hand through his hair. “Love you, too.”

He then urged Blaine to turn around, to press his chest against the metal door. Leaning heavily against him, Kurt pressed his cock against Blaine’s ass. He placed a hand on his hips to hold him in place and ground against him. The metal teeth of Kurt’s zipper bit into the sensitive flesh of Blaine’s ass.

Blaine shuddered when he felt Kurt’s hot tongue lick the back of his neck before biting down at the juncture where his shoulder met his neck. He gasped. He turned his head, trying to look back at him.

Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine’s temple and breathed harshly against his ear before nibbling on the lobe. “Gonna make you take it,” he whispered hotly.

Blaine shivered. “Please.”

“You want that?” Kurt rocked his hips against Blaine’s ass once more. “Want me to fuck you hard, stretch you wide and fill you up?”

A wave of arousal washed over Blaine and he nodded. He pushed back against Kurt’s cock. “Yes, Kurt. Please.”

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s cheek before trailing wet kisses down his neck. His hands snaked between Blaine’s body and and the door. He deftly undid the buckle on Blaine’s belt and pants and pushed them down over his ass and hips, down his legs. He urged Blaine to kick off his shoes so he could remove his pants and underwear entirely, leaving him nude while Kurt still wore his unbutton shirt and tight pants. Kurt stood back up. A gasp tore through Blaine as Kurt wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him. Blaine thrust into his grip, needing to feel some friction, some relief from the throbbing ache. 

Kurt continued to grind against him, his cock slipping between the cheeks of Blaine’s ass and catching on the rim of his hole. Blaine pushed back against him, desperate to feel him. Desperate to be filled.

“Patience.” Kurt chuckled in his ear softly. He trailed his hand down Blaine’s back, nails scratching his skin as he moved over his hips. He squeezed Blaine’s ass before slipping a finger between the cheeks and rubbing his hole.

Blaine moaned. Unashamed. He continued to push back against Kurt’s hand.

“Wow, someone is desperate for it.” Blaine could hear the smirk in his voice.

A wry laugh escaped Blaine’s mouth. “Of course I’m desperate. It’s been too long.”

Kurt sighed and leaned against him. He kissed the side of Blaine's face. “It has been, hasn’t it?”

He pressed a finger against Blaine’s hole. Blaine shuddered as Kurt’s finger began to press inside then pull back, rubbing his puckered, twitching hole. “We really need to figure out a better way to get alone. To get Rachel and Sam out of here more often,” he said, his tone almost conversational. 

Blaine groaned in frustration. “Can we not talk about them right now? We can figure that out later. Just fuck me already!”

Kurt laughed. “Okay, fine. But…” He bit Blaine’s ear. “For that little outburst, I’m gonna make you wait a little longer.”

Blaine gave another groan of frustration, trying to disguise the rush of arousal that overwhelmed him. He loved it when Kurt took control like this, when he dictated when and how Blaine would receive his pleasure. Despite not always knowing what would be on Kurt’s mind, he always made Blaine feel safe and loved. And because of that, Blaine would be willing to do whatever he asked of him.

Kurt stepped away from Blaine. Blaine immediately missed the warmth of his body against me. He looked back at him, waiting... for something. He wasn't sure what yet but he had an idea.

“Turn around and get back on your knees.” Kurt's voice was even, calm.

Blaine immediately dropped back down and looked up at him. He took several deep breaths, eyes flicking to Kurt's hard cock and then moving up his body, obscured by his shirt hanging loosely, unbuttoned. He met Kurt's gaze, finding an intensity so hot that it sent heat rushing through him, settling in his throbbing cock, untouched between his legs. He shuddered. 

Kurt looked down at Blaine and his hands moved to his belt, hanging loosely from his undone pants. Blaine watched as he slipped the belt through the loops and held it in his hands, one hand on each end. Blaine opened his mouth to question what he intended to do when he wrapped it around the back of his neck.

_Oh God..._

Blaine licked his lips in anticipation, realizing what Kurt wanted from him. His eyes focused on the tip of Kurt’s cock as he guided it closer to him. Blaine opened his mouth when he nudged at his lips. He pushed his cock deep inside his mouth as he had earlier. Blaine felt the belt around the back of his neck grow taut, the leather digging into his skin, as Kurt pulled him further onto his cock, slipping deeper down his throat. Kurt held Blaine against his hips for a moment before pulling back. Then back in. 

Blaine clenched his eyes shut as Kurt fucked into his mouth, not paying any mind to the intensity of his actions, only his pleasure. He clung to Kurt’s thighs and allowed him to do what he wanted. Blaine’s body grew hot, his lungs burned and his cock throbbed. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

Kurt gave one final thrust and held him against him, tugging on the belt as he did so to prevent Blaine from moving. He held still, keeping his cock deep down Blaine’s throat. Blaine’s throat clenched around him as he tried to swallow air. He clenched his eyes shut, tears leaking out. Another few seconds passed until Kurt finally pulled back. 

Blaine gasped, coughing slightly. Long strings of saliva connected his mouth with Kurt’s cock and dribbled down his chin. Kurt reached for Blaine’s jaw, wiping the spit away with Blaine’s discarded shirt.

“Okay?”

Blaine nodded. 

Kurt gave him a small smile before he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a wet kiss. He pulled back and whispered against Blaine’s lips. “You are so good at that.”

Warmth swept through Blaine at Kurt’s praise. He smiled at his words. “Anything for you.”

Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine’s lips, the soft smile still on his lips. He gave Blaine a few seconds to calm down before he grasped his upper arms and urged him to his feet. He turned him around, facing the door once more and Blaine leaned against it. Kurt covered Blaine’s body with his, hands dancing over his skin. He kissed the skin at back of Blaine’s ear. “Let me do something for you now.”

Blaine sucked in a breath of air and nodded. He whispered the word, please. He pressed his cheek against the cool metal of the door and watch as Kurt sunk down onto his haunches. He ran his hands over Blaine’s ass before kissing his skin, placing soft nibbles to the flesh. 

Blaine’s heart pounded in his chest when he felt Kurt grasp his ass cheeks and separate them. He blew, his breath hot as it grazed over the skin. 

“Kurt…”

Blaine felt the hot wetness of Kurt’s tongue, darting out to flick against his puckered hole. He gasped. 

Kurt pressed his tongue against him, firmer this time, licking and tasting, growing more enthusiastic with each lap. Blaine cried out. This was new to them... something they only started doing a few months ago in the heat of the moment, curiosity taking over. Blaine loved it. The way Kurt's tongue felt against his hole as he licked and sucked at the sensitive flesh, the way his tongue was able to push inside him sent sparks throughout his body.

Kurt's tongue pushed against Blaine’s entrance. Blaine tried to grasp for anything, his hands clawing at the door. He reached back with one hand and gripped the hair on the top of Kurt's head, keeping his mouth on him. Blaine pushed back against his mouth, moaning as Kurt stiffened his tongue and poked at his hole, pushing through the ring of muscle. 

“Oh, fuck,” Blaine moaned.

Kurt pulled away from him and Blaine cried out. Blaine twisted his upper body around to find him fumbling in his pocket before pulling out a bottle of lube. Blaine chuckled. “Prepared, were we?”

“Of course.” Kurt’s voice was matter of fact. As though he had known with 100% certainty they would be in the position they now found themselves. And if Blaine was honest with himself, Kurt was probably right. He uncapped the lube and squeezed some on his hand. “Now, shut up.”

Blaine nodded with a smile even though Kurt couldn’t see his face. He waited. Within seconds, he felt the familiar pressure of Kurt's finger pressing inside him. He gasped when Kurt’s tongue joined in, flicking against the rim. 

Kurt quickly worked a second finger inside him, then a third, stretching him, the burn turning to pleasure as his tongue teased him. All Blaine could do do was gasp and cling to the wall as Kurt pressed against his prostate, sending surges of pleasure throughout his body. Blaine’s eyes rolled back as Kurt continued to rub his spot as he thrust his fingers in and out of his body. 

Heat overwhelmed him, the metal door now hot against his chest. Sweat beaded at his temples. Blaine gasped, trying to get air into his lungs as pleasure swept through him, causing his thighs to tremble. 

Then before Blaine fully realized what was happening, Kurt pulled away and stood back up. Blaine cried out when Kurt leaned against him, holding him against the wall with his weight. Blaine twisted his neck to see Kurt’s face, moaning as his cock nestled between the cheeks of his ass once more. Kurt angled his head to capture Blaine’s lips with his. They kissed for a moment, tongues sliding against one another before Kurt pulled away.

“Are you ready?” He nibbled the lobe of Blaine’s ear.

Blaine nodded. “Yes. Kurt, please…”

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple. “Okay. I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.”

Blaine shivered at his words. 

Kurt stepped back long enough to coat his cock with lube. Then he repositioned himself behind Blaine. He placed a hand on one of Blaine’s shoulders, keeping his other on his cock. He guided himself to Blaine’s hole, rubbing along the rim. In position, he reached for Blaine’s other shoulder, steadied himself on his feet and gave one hard thrust, entering Blaine fully in one stroke, burying himself to the hilt.

Blaine cried out at the sudden fullness, the burning sensation, the stretch of his hole around his thick, long cock, the bite of the zipper of Kurt’s jeans against him. “Oh, fuck.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s chest, holding them close together as he ground against Blaine’s ass, rotating his hips against him, pushing his cock as deep inside as he could. Blaine’s head fell back against Kurt’s shoulder as he pulled out then fucked back inside, as Blaine grew used to the sensation. He began to thrust, deep, powerful strokes, each one growing harder and faster. 

Blaine clung to him, holding onto Kurt’s arms around his chest as Kurt pressed him against the door, holding him still. Blaine felt completely at his mercy as he filled him, making him take him over and over. “Feels so good,” he murmured.

“Yes,” Kurt replied, his voice hoarse. He grasped Blaine’s hips, fingers digging into his skin. He held Blaine against him and stepped back, guiding him on trembling legs towards the table. 

Blaine reached out to catch himself as Kurt pushed him face down against it. He gripped the edge of the table, cheek pressed against the wood. His breath came in quick puffs of air. Kurt's hands came into view as he held onto the edge of the table next to Blaine’s head. 

Holding onto the table, Kurt pushed his cock inside Blaine, as deep as possible. The edge of the table dug into Blaine’s hips and stomach as he did so, grinding against him. His zipper was harsh against his skin. Blaine’s eyes widened and he cried out. Kurt felt deeper than he ever had before, reaching depths within him that Blaine didn't know existed.

“You take it so well, Blaine.” Kurt grunted. “It’s so hot.”

Kurt released the table and gripped Blaine’s hips. He began to thrust inside him with long, powerful strokes. He shifted his hips, changing the angle of the thrusts and Blaine cried out. With every deep stroke he brushed against his spot, sending shocks of pleasure throughout Blaine’s body. 

“Right there, right there,” Blaine muttered. He repeated the words over and over, like a mantra. His eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

Kurt ran a hand over Blaine’s back and up to the back of his neck. He held him down as he continued to move. Their breaths were noisy pants, grunts and moans. Kurt's hips slammed into Blaine’s and the sounds of skin slapping together filled the room. The legs of the table scrapped against the hardwood floor with each thrust, the strength of Kurt's movements pushing them forward. 

The heat began to coil within Blaine, settling in his belly. Blaine moved a hand down to try and grasp his neglected cock. But the position and table made it difficult for him to reach himself. He cried out. “Kurt, please. I need to come. Please, touch me.”

Kurt leaned forward, pressing his chest against Blaine’s back. Pressing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek, he reached down for his cock. Blaine shuddered at the touch of his hand. He continued to stroke him while pushing in and out. The heat became hotter, his balls tightened and his body tensed. Blaine gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles white. He came with a shout, spilling over Kurt's hand, cum dripping to the floor.

Kurt slowed his thrusts and stroked Blaine through the spasms. Blaine twisted around so that he could see Kurt’s face and smiled, a shudder coursing through his body.

Kurt returned his smile. He leaned down and they kissed briefly. 

Blaine felt him begin to pull out but he reached back, hands grasping at his ass and thighs, urging him to stay inside him. “No, you haven’t come yet. Stay.”

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Blaine insisted. He wasn't ready to be empty yet. He wanted to feel Kurt fill him with his hot cum.

Kurt thrust once, trying to prove his point, setting Blaine’s nerves on fire with the singular thrust. Blaine hissed at the extra simulation.

“See?” 

Blaine gasped and shook his head. “No. I want you to come in me.” He noticed Kurt’s continued hesitation. “Please.”

Kurt swallowed thickly before nodding. He pulled out and moved back in, moving slow and gently.

Blaine shook his head. “No. Don’t hold back.”

Finally heeding Blaine’s pleas, he pulled back and then slammed back inside him. Blaine cried out. Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine’s hips and began to move earnestly, seeking his release. Each stroke of his cock brushed over Blaine’s now overly sensitive prostate, sending out shocks of pleasure that bordered on this side of pain. 

“I’m close,” Kurt grunted. 

Blaine nodded. Kurt continued thrusting. His strokes became shallower, faster and jerky as he neared the edge. He gave a few more thrusts then he slammed against Blaine, holding still as his hot cum spurt inside him. He gave a few more shallow thrusts and his cum began to leak out of Blaine’s hole, dripping down his thighs.

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, pressing him onto the table. He heaved, trying to draw air into his lungs. He stroked Blaine's’ side with his hands. He chuckled, his breath rushing by Blaine’s ear. “Wow.”

Blaine returned the laugh. “You can say that again.”

Kurt kissed the shell of Blaine’s ear. “How about we wash up and then get into the bed. I want to hold you for a while.”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah. I hope I can walk. God, that was amazing.”

Kurt smirked. 

Blaine felt emotionally and physically drained as he always did when they fucked hard and fast. He loved it when Kurt lost control like this but he also felt as though hr needed to be grounded. And being wrapped in Kurt’s arms was the best way to get that feeling. 

Kurt pushed off of him and gently pulled out. Blaine hissed as he slipped out, the cum sticking to his thighs. Kurt helped pull Blaine to his feet and together they went to the bathroom. 

The shower was quick, hands only focused on washing one another. Soon they were out, wrapped in towels, and after making sure the evidence of their lovemaking wasn’t visible for when other people came home, made their way to bed, collapsing onto the mattress.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms. Blaine lay his head against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine’s head. “I love you.”

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt’s chest. “I love you, too.”

Blaine’s eyes fell shut and soon he drifted off, feeling more satiated than he had in a long time.


End file.
